


Холодное время

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Кроссоверы и роли [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Sunshine (2007)
Genre: AU, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент Стив осознает себя снова живым. Он не понимает, что происходит. Но Стив дышит, ходит, даже говорит. Только он снова ребенок. И все зовут его Мэйс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодное время

Стив садится в кресло пилота, проверяет датчики и понимает, что безопасно приземлиться не получится. При всем желании. Самолет нацелен на Нью-Йорк, и каждая минута у Стива — на вес золота. Поэтому он связывается с базой, сообщает о своем решении. И слушает лепет Пегги. Его компас, его путеводная звезда продолжает твердить, что найдет способ, что с кем-то там свяжется.

Даже если и так — Стив не хочет. Всего несколько дней, а он уже устал просыпаться с мыслью — где Баки? Устал держать лицо, когда хочется кричать.

Но он же Капитан Америка. Суперсолдат. А значит, плакать ему не пристало.

Вина продолжает давить многотонной плитой. И Стив не знает — что сделать, как исправить. У кого просить прощения? Небо молчаливо принимает его слова. Если Господь где-то и есть — от Стива он отвернулся.

Решение затопить самолет — скоропалительно, но другого выхода Стиву не приходит в голову. Даже больше. Стив видит в этом расплату за вину, продолжающую выжирать изнутри. 

Баки пропал в снегах. Стив останется во льдах. Все закономерно.

Самолет летит прямо в глыбу льда, и Стиву уже не страшно. Но он слышит дрожащий голос Пегги и отвлекает ее. Приглашает на танец, признается, что танцевать так и не умеет. Пегги успевает даже ответить, что научит его… В тот момент, когда он на полной скорости взламывает лед, закрывается от осколков стекла, летящих в лицо, и сталкивается со стеной ледяной воды.

Не удар об лед — удар о воду оглушает его. И Стив проваливается в темноту. Темную, непроглядную. Вязкую, как ил в лесном озере, в котором они с Воющими Коммандос как-то летом купались.

С Баки. Зарывались в этот ил ногами и смеялись.

В какой-то момент Стив осознает себя снова живым. Он не понимает, что происходит. Но Стив дышит, ходит, даже говорит. Только он снова ребенок. И все зовут его Мэйс. 

Это необычно. Все еще непонятно. Но Стив ничего не может с этим сделать. Да и что можно сделать? Начать спрашивать? Рассказывать про свою жизнь? Пытаться переубедить этих людей? 

Как он сможет переступить через себя и, глядя в глаза новой матери, сказать, что он не ее сын? Что его мать звали Сара Роджерс? И не стало ее больше сотни лет назад.

Стив смиряется и начинает учиться жить в новом мире.

Этот мир покрыт сумраком и льдом — Солнце угасает. Снег, ветра и холод стали постоянными спутниками людей вот уже несколько десятков лет. И неважно, какой континент — ветра и морозы сковали Австралию, льды подобрались к Штатам, а Африку нескончаемо заливает дождем со снегом. И никто ничего не в состоянии сделать. 

Знания Стива об истории и военном деле в этой жизни абсолютно бесполезны. Здесь нет войн. Нет врагов. Никто никогда не слышал про Капитана Америку и Вторую мировую. Прошлое люди вспоминают мельком — всех больше заботит выживание.

У Стива фантастически много времени, чтобы решить — как здесь он сможет кому-то помочь. Не в подворотнях же от хулиганов спасать — подворотни пусты, даже самые отчаянные люди уже давно не ищут легкой выгоды. Знают, что скорее замерзнут, чем ее найдут.

Человечество и так на грани вымирания.

В отличие от прежнего Бруклина, здесь технологии давно шагнули вперед. И все тепло контролируется компьютерной техникой. Ею оснащены каждый дом, садовый ангар или промышленное помещение. Генераторы дают тепло. Компьютеры управляют генераторами.

Все просто. И Стив делает свой выбор.

Программирование и работа с техникой даются ему с трудом, только Стив не расстраивается. Лишь крепче стискивает зубы, прилагая еще больше усилий. И в какой-то момент добивается успехов. Придуманную им топорную компьютерную программу жизнеобеспечения не отдельных помещений, а целых комплексов берут на заметку.

Не военные — их давно расформировали, а, что удивительно, НАСА.

Стив прекрасно осознает тот уровень, на который смог подняться благодаря собственным силам. Он смущенно улыбается в ответ на похвалы и продолжает жить не своей жизнью. 

Стив молод, силен, красив. Девушки заигрывают с ним, сами приглашают на свидания, но это последнее, что занимает его. Даже спустя время — ноющая боль в груди не отпускает. Главная составляющая мира отсутствует — здесь нет Баки. Нет константы. Не сойти с ума Стиву помогает только наука.

Люди любят его. Тянутся к нему. Но близкого друга Стив так и не находит. Все кажется суррогатом, жалким заменителем. И, несмотря на общительность, он, как и раньше, одинок.

Ему снова двадцать один, и весь мир словно взрывает теория перезапуска Солнца. Австралийский физик Роберт Кейпа предлагает зажечь его заново, дать Солнечной системе еще один шанс. Это звучит фантастически. Маловероятно. Множество людей пугает перспектива окончательно погасить звезду.

Только Стив уверен — Кейпа прав. А потому Стив рвется в программу. Все равно его жизнь тускла, а бездействие угнетает. Стив способен на большее.

Мать со слезами на глазах просит остаться, умоляет не рисковать собой. Говорит, что он ее единственный сын. Но даже ради нее и отца Стив не может себя пересилить. 

Он как одержимый принимается работать над своими знаниями и навыками. Повышать их. Тренироваться. Допекает университетского куратора с утра до вечера. Программу контроля, написанную им, модернизируют, дополняют и переносят на платформу целого корабля. Стив рад и горд. Он надеется, что это станет пропуском в команду астронавтов из восьми человек.

Но находятся те, кто лучше. И «Икар I» улетает спасать мир без него.

Стив улыбается, желает команде успеха и снова просто продолжает копаться в компьютерах. Это заполняет его время, отвлекает от мыслей и здорово утомляет. По ночам Стив спит спокойно — в этом мире ему не снятся сны. 

Он не боится забыть свое прошлое — все лица постоянно у него перед глазами. Не немой укор, а молчаливая поддержка.

Через три года всем становится окончательно понятно — миссия «Икар I» провалилась. Никто об этом не говорит вслух. Не оплакивает команду. Но люди как-то быстро координируются и принимаются за строительство нового корабля. 

Новой бомбы.

В этот раз процессом руководит сам Кейпа — долговязый и тощий, с огромными глазами, еще более голубыми, чем у Стива. В работу вкладываются все оставшиеся на планете силы. И она окупается — бомба получается даже больше прежней, ее размер сравним с размером острова Манхэттен. 

Второй и последний шанс всех землян. Третью бомбу собирать просто не из чего.

В этот раз добровольцев катастрофически мало. Все напуганы провалом первой миссии. Их страшит космос и Солнце. Поэтому первым в проект Кейпа вписывает свое имя. Следом, руководствуясь своими причинами, подтягиваются остальные. Энтузиасты. Экстремалы. Те, кто ради всеобщего блага способны на риск.

Стива не пугает ничего, и еще два года он учится быть астронавтом. В свете его специализации — это несложно. В какой-то мере Стив рад — он увидит то, о чем его прежние современники могли только мечтать.

Но все это блекнет за пару месяцев до старта. В тот момент, когда совершенно случайно на станции Стив в толпе видит знакомый затылок.

Баки не узнает его. Здесь его зовут Картер, а его жену — Блэр. Они влюблены и счастливы, мечтают о ребенке.

Стив рад за Баки. На самом деле рад. До боли. Но Баки об этом знать необязательно. Тот ошарашен подобным знакомством. Горд до ужаса. У него и мысли не возникает отказать обмениваться сообщениями во время миссии, когда Стив робко озвучивает подобную инициативу. А тянущее ощущение в груди Стива, с которым он за свои почти двадцать семь свыкся, незаметно уходит куда-то на второй план. Не пропадает совсем, но дышать становится спокойнее.

В день отправления Стив до последнего высматривает Баки среди провожающих.

На момент старта «Икара II» их всего восемь человек на весь корабль, и они не готовы остаться наедине друг с другом и космосом. И каждый из них через день зависает в комнате связи — отправляет и получает сообщения. От родных и друзей. От самых дорогих и любимых.

Но радостью от общения никто не делится. Все их разговоры между собой с завтрака до ужина крутятся только вокруг работы.

Они называют бомбу «груз». Это звучит солиднее в контексте их миссии. Хотя на самом деле они больше успокаивают собственные нервы. Каждый, по сути, уже подписал смертный приговор, добившись участия в программе. Но задумываться над этим не хочет никто. Куда удобнее рассуждать, что года через два они вернутся. Героями, спасителями Земли и всего человечества.

За шестнадцать месяцев пути в жизни Стива не меняется ничего. Что нельзя сказать про Баки — Блэр бросает его. Баки не признается почему, как Стив ни пытается расспросить о причинах. Наоборот, старается Стива подбодрить — каждое сообщение пропитано надеждой.

Стив сочувствует другу, но где-то в глубине сердца становится теплее. Он впервые начинает мечтать о том, чтобы вернуться.

Фантазии и мечты разбивает не кто иной, как Роберт Кейпа. Теоретически не он, а космос, их удаленность от Земли. И связист Харви, который, как гонец, приносит плохую весь о последнем рубеже перед потерей связи.

Но именно из-за медлительности Кейпа Стив не успевает отправить последнее сообщение Баки. Поэтому Стив бросается на Кейпа, а так как без сил Капитана Америки он может не сдерживаться, то от души прикладывает Кейпа о переборку корабля. 

Их быстро разнимают. Вынуждают примириться и больше не беспокоят. Чуть позже Стив смиряется — так лучше, все равно он не знал, что сказать Баки в последний раз. А прощаться Стив не умеет до сих пор. 

Наконец они достигают Меркурия — последней передышки перед финальным рывком. Все радуются, наблюдая за крошечной планетой на фоне колоссальной звезды. Только это становится последним хорошим на их пути. Потому что Меркурий, как большая антенна, умудряется отзеркалить им сигнал бедствия. С «Икара I».

Навигатора Трэя никто не тянет за язык. Но он все равно открывает рот и прямо говорит о том, что они смогут скорректировать курс. Что он сможет все просчитать. Трэй так захвачен этой идеей, что не видит никого и ничего вокруг.

Стив пытается достучаться до команды. Провиант «Икара I» был рассчитан на три года, объясняет он, а прошло в два раза больше. Стив не чудовище, он, как и все, хочет знать, что случилось с первыми астронавтами. Но ни на секунду не забывает — на миссию «Икара II» надеется все человечество. Им нельзя менять курс. 

Вот только Сёрл, тот самый Сёрл, задача которого не дать команде сойти с ума, поддерживает Трэя. А самый здравомыслящий из команды — капитан Канеда отдает решение на откуп Кейпа.

И они меняют курс.

Занимаясь сотнями расчетов траекторий и затрат топлива, Трэй забывает скорректировать щит по новым данным. А «Икар II» не успевает переустановить щит автоматически. Человеческий фактор? Ошибка? Но у них нет права на ошибку. 

Из-за этого они теряют капитана. А после стыковки с «Икаром I» — Сёрла. Из-за аварии начисто выгорает сад, и кислорода не остается не только на обратный путь, но и на завершение миссии.

Если только не убить одного из них. Но из всех только Стив прошел войну. Единственный, кому уже доводилось забирать чужие жизни. Поэтому он решает исполнить приговор сам — не вкладывать же нож в руки пилоту или ботанику.

Только Трэй успевает раньше — Стив находит его, когда идет убивать.

А потом пропадает связь с «Икаром II». Программа начисто вырубается, оставляя их слепыми и глухими, без возможности довести миссию до конца. Стив пытается настроить бортовые компьютеры. Но «Икар II» не отвечает. Зато резервный источник питания на крохах энергии показывает Стиву картинки с внутренних камер. 

На одной из них Кейпа. Весь в крови. Стив по рации напоминает ему о связном устройстве в скафандре. Кейпа находит передатчик и кричит, что капитан «Икара I» жив и пробрался на «Икар II», спятил и вынул процессор из раствора.

И Стив срывается с места, бежит к процессору, пытается соединить контакты и платы, но механизм управления сломан. Единственный выход — опустить модули вручную.

В прямом смысле.

Стив, не раздумывая ни минуты, чуть ли не с разбега ныряет в ближайший резервуар. С головой уходит вглубь раствора, цепляет первый модуль процессора, откручивает фиксатор и опускает модуль вниз. На это тратятся какие-то секунды, но Стив замерзает. Стуча зубами, выбирается, пытается согреться, выиграть время, тепло и силы. Потом ныряет снова и опускает второй модуль процессора.

Мышцы сводит, почти как от вод Атлантики. Только холоднее. И работа не закончена, на двух модулях они не смогут завершить миссию. Да, они снова на орбите. Но сил на перезагрузку программы у Стива нет. Поэтому он связывается через коммуникатор с Кейпа. Просит его отделить груз вручную. 

Им все равно не вернуться. Но миссия — это то, ради чего стоит бороться. На максимуме. До последнего вздоха.

Стив погружается в раствор в третий раз, запуская еще один модуль процессора. Не чувствуя рук и ног, выбирается. И почти сразу ныряет в четвертый раз. Только вылезти уже не получается — ногу зажимает в слишком узком зазоре. Металл прорывает кожу, рвет мышцы. Ломает кости.

А все, что ощущает Стив — холод, подбирающийся к сердцу.

— Господи, — вырывается у него.

Здесь и сейчас, на краю мира и ради миллионов жизней — он не оставит сына своего. Даст сил Кейпе. У них все получится.

Потому что Стив верит.

То, что охватывает его сознание, можно сравнить с непроглядной ночью. Когда не видно тела, нет света и есть только разум. Стив не жалеет о потерянной жизни, но в следующей все же надеется встретить Баки чуть раньше, чем судьба снова разведет их.

Первое, что доходит до его сознания извне — смутные звуки радио. Репортаж с бейсбольного матча. И Стив думает, что все же сошел с ума — репортаж звучит крайне знакомо.

Стив открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в белый потолок и лениво вращающиеся лопасти вентилятора. Он садится на постели и оглядывается — да, снова знакомое время. И он в теле Капитана Америки.

Значит, не было никакой жизни на замерзающей Земле. Корабля, миссии к Солнцу, бомбы, размером с Манхэттен и смерти в растворе охлаждения. 

Все ему только приснилось.


End file.
